Guardian Angel
by EarthlySakura
Summary: Sakura is thinking back about memories she shared with Sasuke before his funeral. Oneshot SasxSaku


**Authors note: This is a one shot that is probably gonna suck but oh well. If you like my writing and want an actual story that is a whole lot of chappies than tell me in your review. Please enjoy,**

**- Snowysaku**

The sky was gray out. The clouds threatening to pour tears.Perhaps the sky feels the loss for him to. The clock chimed the hour as Sakura saddly stared out the window. "Sakura," a soft voice called. Naruto took a few steps before hesistating. "Sakura," Naruto called again softly," It's time that you got readly for the funeral." Sakura turned around in her chair as Naruto came to see her eyes. They were so blank. It pained him so much to see her like that. " Hai," she called out. Her voice sounded haunted, deadly, fading. He nodded his head before taking a few steps toward her. He hesitated before striding forward to give her a hug. She felt so frail, so lifeless, so weak. His arms dropped to his side after feeling no return hug or tears from her. "Sakura, I'll be pick you up in 5 minutes to take you to the funeral. Will you be ok?" Naruto questioned as he tried to keep strong for the frail girl. "Hai," she replied again in that haunting voice. Naruto started to walk to the door but hesitated to glance back at the sad pink haired woman. He hoped that she would be alright.

Sakura turned to face the wardrobe before she gently opened the door. She gingerly reached out to take the plain black cotton dress out of the closet, but when her fingers brushed the cloth she saw it, a memory.

_"Sakura, you look good in anything," said Sasuke as Sakura frowned in the mirror at her reflection. "I want to be gorgeous for you. Do you really think the dress looks fine? Isn't the black to dark?" Sakura questioned as she turned to Sasuke. Sasuke gently pulled Sakura onto his lap as she giggled slightly. He pulled out a plastic crown and gently placed it onto her pink locks. "Sakura, you are my princess. Your my beautiful Princess that every man wants but can't have, because your mine," Sasuke whispered into her ear. She started to get nervous as the space between the two started to get smaller. Sasuke slowly closed the gap to meet her soft lips. It was their first kiss._

She shivered slightly as she felt a ghostly presence against her lips. Sakura started sliding out of her clothes to get changed. When she hear her clothing hit the floor in a heap at her feet she was drawn back.

_Sasuke and Sakura were kissing harshly as they stripped each other. "Sakura are you sure about this?" Sasuke whispered to her. "Positive Sasuke. I'm glad my first time is with you," she said in a firm voice as they fell onto the silky sheets._

A rough non-existant touch met her arm as she shook her head. These memories have to stop. Sakura pulled the dress over her head as she thought about the morning after.

_Sakura sat on a chair on Sasuke's balcony in his shirt. The sun was about to rise when she felt a warm cup of coffee pushed into her hands. A pair of strong arms drew her into an embrace as a pair of lips brushed against her cheek. "Sasuke," she whispered, " I - I love you." She met silence before he came in front of her. He slid something cool onto her neck. A locket"Sakura, be mine forever. I love you." He drew her into an embrace. I wish we...,"_

"Could be like this forever," she said quitely as she slid the locket to be centered on her neck. She gracefully bent to pick up a pair of black lacy ballet flats. They slid onto her feet before she twirled on her tip toes,

_He spun her out on the dance floor as she gave a giggle. She looked like an angel. The moonlight shone on her a faint glow. Her dressed fanned out as she spun back into him. Her eyes met him as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. His arms wrapped around her small figure as she rested her head on his shoulder. If only they counld stay like this forever..._

She let her arms drop from her spin as she reached her vanity. She reached out for her emerald colored ribbon. She was about to slide it onto her hair like a head band but stopped when she felt ghostly hands lay ontop of her own.

_Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as Sasuke slid something into her hair. "I just saw this in a store and immediately thought of you. Suprise, you can open your eyes now," Sasuke said as his hands left her head to meet his sides. Sakura opened her eyes top see an emerald colored ribbon gracing her pink locks. "It's beautiful," she said in awe. "Ya, beautiful," Sasuke said his eyes on Sakura._

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, it's time to say goodbye Sasuke. His funeral is going to start soon," said Naruto softly as a few tears slid out of him. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Sakura looked better now. With a steadier, stronger voice Sakura said,"This isn't goodbye Naruto. We'll see him again. In heaven." She was able to say that because she new he loved her. He was her guardian angle. Sasuke is watching over her.


End file.
